In the nano environment, manufacturing processes which are capable of efficiently assembling nano devices have been studied and investigated by many researchers in the field. The assembly of nano devices involves the movement of nano parts to arbitrary positions (and orientations) and the suitable forces have to be applied to these nano parts/objects. Transporting microfluids and releasing the micro/nano parts/objects precisely at the final position is also very critical.
For macro object/parts, this problem is already solved by mechanical clamps using friction forces or geometrically constraining grippers to hold and move the relatively heavy objects. For small objects, sticking effect becomes more dominant. Compared to the adhesion and electrostatic forces, the weight and inertia of the particle can be neglected because they scale with the cube of the size.
In designing micro/nano tools such as the gripper and end-effector, several major issues must be addressed. First, the operating target is fragile and can easily be destroyed. Therefore, the force acting on the micro/nano tool must be meticulously controlled to effectively hold the target. Unlike macro objects that can be released by their self-gravitation, micro/nano objects need to be released by an active force as the negative pressure vanished. This makes it important that a micro/nano tool exerts an appropriate amount of force on a micro/nano target. Second, the structure of the micro/nano tool must be simple and compact because of small operation workspace. Finally, the micro/nano tool should be easily mounted on the micro/nano robot for microassembly, microfluidic handling/droplet, manufacturing of nano devices, and micro/nano manipulation. In addition, micro/nano tools are very delicate, hence they have to be replaced frequently. As a result of this, efficiency during microassembly, microfluidic handling/droplet, handling of nano devices, and micro/nano manipulation is greatly reduced. For this reason, micro/nano tools have to be simple and cheap.
In micro/nano fluidic handling/droplet, the transport of small amounts of fluids must be controlled with a view to automated drug dosage. The right amount of the fluid must be precisely dropped/released at the desired location/place. Moving fluid through a device or channel, regardless of the application, requires a means of generating flow. Many methods have been presented in recent years including micromechanical, electrowetting, thermocapillary pumping, and electro-osmotic flow. However, none of these methods have feedback. To realize the maximum benefit of micro/nano fluidic devices, it will be necessary to generate flow using devices that are integrated with sensing and feedback.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.